1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to snoop limiting within a multiple master data processing system.
2. Related Art
Some data processing systems use multiple processors with closely coupled cache memories. A cache memory stores a subset of duplicative information that is stored in the system memory. Using a cache in the system may reduce the number of occurrences that a processor must communicate with the system memory via a system interconnect. However, the presence of various caches (or other memory devices) in a system can readily permit a data operand which has the same identifier or address to be present at various locations in the system. When the data operand is modified in one part of the system, an opportunity exists that an old version of the data operand will be stored or used. Memory coherency refers to the need of each processor in a multiple master data processing system to have access to the most recently modified data corresponding to a particular address in the memory system. The presence of differing data values for a same address value in a data processing system may lead to system errors.
To maintain memory coherency, reads and writes of information to the system memory are monitored or “snooped”. When either a memory read or a memory write of data at an address is detected, this address of the transaction is used as a snoop address. A snoop request is initiated and directed to all caches in the system such that snoop lookups can be performed to search for any address in the caches that match the snoop address. A snoop hit occurs for every match, and any needed corrective action is taken to maintain coherency of the data at the address in the cache where the snoop hit occurs.
For a processor cache with a single set of tags, arbitration is needed between processor requests to search for addresses in its own cache (such as for performing a load or store instruction whose corresponding access address may be contained in the cache) and snoop requests to perform snoop lookups in the cache. In one arbitration solution used today, any pending snoop request blocks the processor from accessing its cache for one or more cycles. If snoop lookups occur frequently, then processor performance may be negatively impacted.